1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oral hygiene tools, and more particularly to a tool that includes both a toothbrush and a tongue scraper.
2. Description of Related Art
Tongue scrapers and toothbrushes are common oral hygiene products. The prior art teaches a simple combination of the two tools; however, the resulting device is unwieldy, and is either to short to use, or too long to store. The present invention addresses those needs by providing a novel and efficient tongue scraper that telescopically engages a toothbrush.
The prior art teaches toothbrushes, tongue scrapers, and the combination of tooth brushes and tongue scrapers. However, the prior art does not teach such a combination with a tongue scraper that telescopically engages a toothbrush, including a locking mechanism for locking the tongue scraper in either a collapsed configuration or an extended configuration. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.